Dalton, Georgia
Dalton is a city in and the county seat of Whitfield County, Georgia. The population of the city is 33,128. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 49.16% Hispanic or Latino (16,285) 40.68% White (13,476) 6.81% Black or African American (2,256) 3.35% Other (1,111) 22.0% (7,288) of Dalton residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Dalton has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 27 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.22 murders a year. Pokemon See the Whitfield County page for more info. Fun facts * Dalton is home to many of the nation's floor-covering manufacturers, primarily those producing carpet, rugs, and vinyl flooring. * Like most towns that predate the Civil War, Dalton and the surrounding area saw skirmishes during the conflict. * Dalton is home to the Northwest Georgia Trade and Convention Center, which showcases the Georgia Athletic Coaches' Hall of Fame and hosts a variety of events. * The agglomeration of the carpet industry in Dalton can be traced back to a wedding gift given in 1895 by a teenage girl, Catherine Evans Whitener, to her brother, Henry Alexander Evans, and his bride, Elizabeth Cramer. The gift was an unusual tufted bedspread. Copying a quilt pattern, she sewed thick cotton yarns with a running stitch into unbleached muslin, clipped the ends of the yarn so they would fluff out, and finally, washed the spread in hot water to hold the yarns by shrinking the fabric. Interest grew in young Catherine's bedspreads, and in 1900, she made the first sale of a spread for $2.50. Demand for the spreads became so great that by the 1930s, local women had "haulers," who would take the stamped sheeting and yarns to front porch workers. Often entire families worked to hand-tuft the spreads for 10 to 25 cents per spread. Nearly 10,000 area cottage "tufters," men, women, and children were involved in the industry. Income generated by the bedspreads was instrumental in helping many area families survive the Depression. Chenille bedspreads became popular all over the country and provided a new name for Dalton: the Bedspread Capital of the World. * During the late 1980s economic boom – when demand for carpet mill laborers reached an all-time high – the 320 carpet mills aggressively recruited Latino workers. As of 2012, Hispanics constituted the plurality of students at Dalton High School. * Dalton is home to Dalton State College, a campus of the Georgia Northwestern Technical College and a satellite campus of the Northwest Georgia Battle Academy. * The U.S. government recently declared Dalton and Whitfield County to have more intact Civil War artifacts than any other place in the country. Also of interest is the site of the historic Western & Atlantic Railroad Station; one of the few still standing and restored to its original architectural state, this site is now the Dalton Depot Restaurant. The steel center marker for the original surveying of the city of Dalton is still inside the depot. * Dalton has a decent amount of amenities to offer for the area it serves. It has dollar stores, Dalton Municipal Airport, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, some hotels/motels, Market Street Shoppes, Walnut Square Mall and a few other shopping centers, some local restaurants and businesses, Bandy Heritage Center, Solstice Apparel, Academy Sports + Outdoors, plenty of fast food and some chain restaurants, a few movie theaters, a convention center, Walmart, Lowe's Home Improvement, Home Depot, Nintendo World, Kroger, some auto parts places and car dealerships, plenty of public battle fields, some sports complexes, Willie's Burger & Chicken Shack, CVS, Aldi, Hobby Lobby, Ozone Skate Center, Heritage Point Disc Golf Course, Farm Golf Club, the North Georgia Agricultural Fair, Alondra's, Johns Barbecue, Chef Lin's, The Sweet Spot, Kelly's, a bowling alley, some RV parks, El Pollo Alegre, Paleteria Michoacan, The Local Restaurant, Parker's Restaurant, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities